Page resizing is needed for example when a user of the web browser enlarges or shrinks a web browser window on their terminal, for example a computer, laptop, tablet or smart phone. Currently, a typical web browser calculates the coordinates for the objects to be displayed based on relative size parameters and a reference point on a screen. These calculations based on relative parameters are prone to errors and inaccuracies due to different resolutions and varying aspect ratios of the displays, for instance.
In practice, most web users have noticed situations in which a certain elements of the displayed page are incorrectly located of apparently wrong size. This is particularly annoying when for example the user is prompted to enter information but, because of errors in resizing, it is difficult to find the box for entering the requested data. It can also happen that one of the elements is incorrectly displayed over another element thus hiding relevant information and preventing efficient use of the webpage. Actually, it is surprising how common these errors are even though web browsers are extremely widely used products, often developed by highly respected technology companies with huge resources. This allows a conclusion that there are some particular difficulties and problems in programming web browsers and there is still need for improvement.